


Swipe Right

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 36 Questions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 36 questions, M/M, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Characters: Dean, Cas, Sam (mentioned), Gabriel (mentioned)Pairing: DestielSummary: After being single for a very long time, Dean decides to give a tinder a try. He matches with Cas and agrees to do 36 questions to fall in love.Warnings: none in this part





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I wrote this for the first week of Destiel bingo (my prompt was square I3: A hint of Sabriel). When I started it, I had intended for it to just be a one-shot, but I figured out along the way that there is no way that would work. I don’t really have the rest planned out yet, but I will and I will get it all out soon :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!!

It had been a really long time since Dean had gone on a date. Everything that happened with Lisa had just been too much. He avoided anything that could be even remotely romantic. But the breakup was over three years ago now, and Dean was lonely. He found himself feeling jealous of Sam’s relationship with Gabriel. Not that he was interested in his brother’s boyfriend, he just missed having someone to hold on the couch while watching movies, or someone he could share his secrets with. 

He leaned back against the pillows on his bed and pulled out his phone, deciding it was time to do something about it.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Dean mumbled to himself as he opened his newly downloaded Tinder app. He had never done the online dating thing, but he was past going to bars to meet people, and he didn’t really know what else to do. What could it hurt? He uploaded a few pictures and started filling out his profile information. Did anyone even read these? Probably not, he thought, but he decided to toss in something about diners at the end, just in case.

He knew the basics of how the app worked, and he started looking at profiles. Dean had really expected to swipe right more often, but he found some issue with almost every profile that made him swipe left. After twenty or so left swipes, he wondered if he was subconsciously self-sabotaging.

“I’ve been spending too much time with Sam.” Dean shook his head and kept swiping. He “nope’d” anyone who didn’t bother to put in a least a little information about themselves. He was starting to think he should change his tactics when he came across a man who caught his eye.

Dean didn’t know what the hell “36 Questions” meant, but the guy was intensely attractive. He had piercing blue eyes and dark messy hair. He looked damn good in and out of a suit, Dean thought as he flicked through profile pictures. He swiped right.

* * *

Dean’s phone tinkled, notifying him that he had a match on Tinder. He pulled up the profile and flicked through the guy’s pictures one more time before tapping on the message button. He started typing, deleting, and typing again.

He thought about sending a some quippy pick up line, and then considered waiting for Cas to message him first, but eventually he settled on  _Hi, I’m Dean_. It took only seconds for the bubble to pop up with the three little dots that indicated the other person was typing. Dean tried to ignore the butterflies he suddenly felt as he waited for the message to come through.

_I’m Cas. What brings you to Tinder?_

Dean stared at the screen, brow furrowed. He wasn’t sure how to answer the question. How honest should he be here? How much could he say without freaking the dude out? Shit, he didn’t remember it being this hard to have a conversation, but he had to answer the question somehow.

_Honestly, I haven’t dated in a while. Figured I’d give this a shot._

It surprised Dean how nervous those three dots made him feel when they appeared on his screen. He had clearly been out of the game for too long. He certainly didn’t remember ever being this nervous before.

_I see. Are you looking for a hookup? Or something serious?_

That was a doozy of a question. Dean knew he wanted more than a hookup, but he damn sure wasn’t about to share too much information with some guy, no matter how hot, that he hadn’t even met yet. If there was one thing he remembered from the last time he was dating, being too emotional too soon would scare the guy off for sure.

_I’m not looking for a hookup, I just want to meet someone and see where it goes._

Dean was already getting tired of those stupid dots. This time, they appeared and disappeared a few times, and it only ramped up Dean’s anxiety. Was his answer wrong? Should he have just lied and said he wanted to hook up with someone? Maybe he should have said he was looking for something serious? What the hell was he looking for? When did dating turn into this? He ran a rough hand through his already ruffled hair.

_I know a diner with the best pie in town._

A small smile crept across Dean’s face and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he read the message. Cas actually read his profile.

_I’m free tomorrow night._

Cas’s response was quick.

_We can meet there at 7. I will text you the address._

Dean reread the message a couple of times while he waited for the address. After three years, all he had to do to get a date was download this stupid app.

* * *

_6:35_. Dean was early. He parked the Impala on the street and looked over at the the diner. It was an old brick building with a sign that read A Taste of Heaven. It looked pretty busy, but he didn’t see his date.

He tried to ignore the anxious thud of his heart in his chest, but Dean was nervous as hell. He looked down at the black and gray flannel he’d put on over his white t-shirt and jeans and wondered if he looked okay. At least the place seemed pretty casual.

The time ticked by as Dean watched the people going in and out the door with smiles on their faces. He rubbed his hands against the dark blue denim covering his thighs and wondered how he could possibly be getting more anxious as the time passed. He checked his hair one last time in the rearview and took a deep breath to calm himself before stepping out of the car.

Classic rock floated through the dining area of the little restaurant as Dean walked in. He looked around for his date and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Cas sitting alone in a booth near the kitchen door. The photos on his tinder didn’t do the man justice. He had the same messy fluff of hair, and Dean could see the blue of his eyes from across the room. He wore a deep blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms.

Dean had to remind himself to breathe before he started walking. Cas saw him and waved him over with a small smile. Dean somehow managed to smile back at him when he reached the booth. He sat down across from his date, and introduced himself properly.

“So, Cas,” Dean started, “how are you tonight?” What the hell? He couldn’t believe that was what came out when he opened his mouth. A real conversation starter, he thought to himself.

“I am well,” Cas responded with a warm smile that made Dean’s heart thud even harder. “I’m glad you came. You said in your profile that you like classic cars?”

At least one of them could start a conversation. Dean relaxed a little as he told his date about his love for cars, and he was pleasantly surprised when Cas actually seemed interested in what he had to say. The conversation flowed freely between them until their food arrived, and Dean found himself wondering why he had waited so long to start dating again.

“So,” Dean began, washing down the last of his burger with the soda he ordered, “I gotta ask. What the hell is ‘36 questions?’”

Cas laughed and explained the article he read in the New York Times.

“I’ve been looking for someone to try it with,” he finished. He looked hopefully at Dean.

“So, lemme make sure I’ve got this right.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Two people sit down and ask each other these questions, and by the end of it they’re in love?” He shook his head. “I don’t buy it.”

“I’m not sure I do either,” Cas replied, “that’s part of why I want to try it.”

“How personal are these questions?” Dean couldn’t believe he was actually considering it, but Cas looked like a puppy waiting for someone to pet it, and Dean couldn’t resist those eyes.

“They start out with just the general kind of question you might ask anyone, but they get progressively more intimate. And then there is the whole four minutes of continuous eye-contact at the end.”

Dean mulled it over for another minute or two before giving in with a mental shrug. Why not? He had already done the tinder thing, and that had turned out well so far.

“Alright, let’s do it,” he said, smiling at Cas, “What could it hurt?”


End file.
